The invention is directed to an illumination system for optical equipment. More specifically, the invention is directed to an illumination system with at least two illuminating beam paths. These illumination systems are used, for example, in microscopes used in operating rooms.
Such microscopes typically have a plurality of separate observation beam paths to permit several people to work simultaneously on one object, or subject. These microscopes are often equipped to allow each individual to select their own magnification and their own focal plane. For these purposes, each observation beam path must generate, on the object, a light intensity that is as high and uniform as possible.
In medical applications it is also necessary to ensure that the subject is not damaged by the illuminating light. Furthermore, during an operation the reliability and operational safety of the microscope are of particular concern. For example, if the procedure for replacing a halogen lamp that has unexpectedly failed is complicated, then interruption of the operation might be required. This could have grave consequences.
A disadvantage of conventional microscopes used for medical applications is that the halogen lamps used for such microscopes have a relatively short service life. A typical service life is 50 operating hours. Service life is significantly less than 50 operating hours when, for example, heat dissipation is unsatisfactory or when the halogen lamp is operated in an over-voltage condition.